The Third Wheel
by LittleMissMuffin1
Summary: Ralph begins to fear that he's becoming a third wheel after Vanellope hangs out with Rancis more then him. Is he really a third wheel? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (Okay, all I could really say is that this story takes place the day after my fanfiction "The Race of the President and Buttercup", so if you hadn't read it already, I recommend that you read that too.)  
Vanellope was waiting around for her new best friend, Rancis. "Vanellope!"Rancis shouted behind her.  
"Hi Rancis!"Vanellope greeted. "So, what do you want to do?"  
"I was thinking of walking around Game Central Station. Who knows, we might meet some big faces like, Mario or Sonic."  
"That would be pretty cool."Vanellope said. "Let's go!"Rancis shouted enthusically.

Vanellope and Rancis were waiting in line for some of Princess Peach's Fresh pies. While waiting, Vanellope felt a tap on her shoulder. Rancis was right in front of her, so it defaintly wasn't him. When Vanellope turned around,  
she saw Ralph.  
"Hey kiddo."he said, but he sounded kind of aggitated. "I thought we were gonna go to Tapper's today?"(The plans they made takes place two hours after The Race of the President and Buttercup, so it's not mentioned in the story.)  
"Sorry Ralph, but I promised Rancis I would hang around with him before we made the plans to go to Tapper's"  
"Why would you tell me that you would go if you already had plans?"  
"I guess I forgot. But how about we go to Thrillville tommorow?"  
Ralph shrugged, still a little angry at Vanellope, but decided to let it slide. "Fine."  
"Thanks."  
After that, Ralph left and Vanellope and Rancis got the pies, and got to meet Princess Peach, and like Rancis perdicted,  
he did meet some famous faces(use your imagination to think who they met.)  
(Well, This chapter was kind of short, hopefully the next one could be longer, oh, and if you're wondering, Thrillville is a video game in which you run your own amusement park. Review but no flames.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Well, it was five days since the whole promise deal, and they were pretty much over it. Or at least Vanellope was. She forgot about meeting Ralph at Thrillville, which left poor Ralph at the amusment park all day. And he later figured out she forgot that because She and Rancis were testing their skills at "MarioKart". And everytime Vanellope promised to do something with Ralph to make up for it, she would blow it to hang out with Rancis. Ralph know was kind of upset, as he hadn't talked to Vanellope in five days that didn't have anything to do with the fact that Vanellope kept breaking her promise. Anyway, Ralph was sitting outside when he noticed Felix walking out of the building.  
"Hey Felix."Ralph said, notably with slight sadness in his voice.  
"Um. . . are you okay Ralph?"Felix asked. "You sound a little sad."  
"Well, I am. Vanellope keeps on blowing our plans to hang out to play with her new friend, Rancis."  
Felix didn't know how to respond to this for a second, then said "Well pal, I'm pretty sure she just wants to get to know her friend better."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
After that was said, Ralph noticed Vanellope coming out of the train from the other side of the game. Ralph was almost happy until he noticed Rancis was with her.  
"Hi Ralph." Vanellope said, but unlike her usual self, said it quite, well, not loud.  
"Hey kiddo."Ralph said.  
"Anyway, sorry to say this, but I can't hang out with you today. Me and Rancis are gonna go to Thrillville!"  
Ralph had a calm look on his face, but inside, he was kind of hurt about that.  
"Well, I hope you have fun." Ralph told her.  
"Thanks."Vanellope replied as she and Rancis went back to the train. When she was out of sight, Ralph began talking again.  
"See what I mean, Felix?"Ralph said. After that was said, Felix seemed to have an umfortable look on his face, and Ralph immdaily took interest in this.  
"What's the matter, Felix?"Ralph asked.  
"Well, I may have an idea of what's going on with you and Vanellope."  
"What?"  
"Well. . . um. . . How can I put this nicely?"he said to himself. "Well, I think you might be becoming an. . . um. . . third wheel."  
"A third wheel?"Ralph said. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well. . . um. . . "now Felix looked really worried. He didn't want to say exactly what he thought, as he didn't want to hurt Ralph's feelings. "Uh. . . Coming Tammy!"  
"Wait, Calhoun's at 'Hero's Duty'."Ralph said.  
"Um. . . "Felix began walking away slowly with a worried expression on his face until he reached the inside of Niceland.  
"A third wheel?"Ralph asked himself. "I'm not a third wheel, I mean, sure if Vanellope hasn't been hanging around with me lately, and she has blew our plans to play with Rancis(worried tone) and sure if she doesn't talk like an annoying like twerp when I'm around, Oh my gosh! Felix is right, I am becoming a third wheel!"Ralph now didn't know how to react. Vanellope was his first real friend, and sure he has other friends, but he felt like a big brother to Vanellope. And right now, he felt as if something bad happened to her and that his "Sister" was gone. Ralph didn't know what to do.  
"I'm just gonna go to Tapper's and think this through."he said to himself, and with that said, he hopped on the train to go out the game.  
(Okay, just to make a few things clear, I WILL NOT end Ralph and Vanellope's friendship, or Vanellope and Rancis'. so, Review.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (Okay, just to let you know, this story takes place three days after Ralph beileves he's becoming a third wheel.)  
Vanellope and Rancis were once again hanging with each other, again. Vanellope had suggested that they go Rollar Skating. Rancis was wearing a helmet that looks like his usual hat with brown rollar skates, and Vanellope had Black rollar skates and was about to put them on when. . . "Darn it!"Vanellope shouted. "What?"Rancis asked. "I left my helmet at Ralph's house. And I really need to get those tickets for Thrillville.(She really likes that place.)"  
"I'll get it."Rancis offered. "Thanks Rancis."  
"Anything for a friend AND a president."he said bowing. He began skating towards the enterance to "Fix It Felix Junior"  
and hopped onto the train.

He was at Ralph's house and noticed it was a small house, but looked pretty comfortable. He also noticed that one of the windows was open. He was about to open it when he heard Ralph say "I am becoming a third wheel."Rancis was confused of this. What did he mean by "Third Wheel". Rancis ducked under the open window and turned his head so he could hear better. "I wouldn't mind if she wanted to hang out with him for a few days, but it's been like a week. Maybe we're not even friends anymore."  
Rancis right now felt like a total jerk. After all, Before Vanellope and Rancis became friends, she would always hang out with Ralph. And she barely even talked to him. He wanted Vanellope to hang out with Ralph too, not just him. And those Thrillville tickets were perfect for the occasion. But what kind of excuse would he use to convince her to go to Thrillville with Ralph. He was walking towards the train when an idea popped in his head.

"I got the tickets!"Vanellope shouted. "Did you get my helmet?"  
"Well, to be honest, I have a stomache and I feel dizzy."  
"Well then, we should take you home."Vanellope said. Then she just remembered something. "Oh, but these tickets expire tommorow."  
"Well, how about I go home and you go with Ralph?"  
"RALPH! OH MY GOSH!"Vanellope shouted. "I hadn't hung around him in DAYS! He must be so lonely. Could I?"  
"Well, I'm too sick to go, so go for it."  
"Thanks Rancis. I hope you get better."Vanellope said as she ran towards the train to "Fix It Felix Junior". Rancis went on the train to "SugarRush" and right now, felt a little happy. Sure he had to lie to Vanellope, but he'd perfer missing a few days of fun then spending a long time with guilt.

Rancis was walking through the Candy Cane Forest, which was a shortcut to the small town where most of the SugarRush racers lived. While walking, he noticed Gloyd, who was having a tea party with two stuffed animals. When Gloyd reilzed that Rancis was watching him, he said "Uh. . . I can explain."  
The End (Okay, well, that's it. Oh, and I got the idea of Rancis pretending to get sick and so Vanellope could play with Ralph insted of him from the "Drake and Josh" episode "Big Brother"(In the episode, Drake is supposed to watch over a kid, but the kid takes a liking of his step brother Josh better, and Drake soon gets the kid to like him, but that kind of made Josh a little sad, so Drake pretends to be sick so Josh could take the kid to the magic show that Drake and the kid were orginally gonna go to. And I also got the part whre Gloyd is having the tea party from a youtube video where Flippy from "Happy Tree Friends" is having a tea party and he says the same thing. And I know the audio was from the spongebob episode "Pre Hibernation week. Anyway, Review but no flames.) 


End file.
